


Day 4- Regret

by sometimesmybraindoesntwork



Series: TUC Week 2019 [4]
Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gregor dies, The Underland Chronicles Fandom Week, ares and luxa friendship, im sorry, no i'm not, poor Howard, set at different times, they're all sad, tuc week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesmybraindoesntwork/pseuds/sometimesmybraindoesntwork
Summary: Gregor dies in the Regalian Hospital after the battle with the Bane. Ares is alive though.





	Day 4- Regret

Ares.  
He couldn’t breathe. His lungs weren’t working and he couldn’t get enough oxygen to his brain. The softly lit room around him started to fade and big, angry black spots covered his eyes. The ground fell away beneath his feet and landed back in a dark cave. The stench of rotting flesh overwhelmed him. Then, on the ground barely a few feet away from him, lay a small lifeless body. Its skin was paler than it should’ve been and scars crisscrossing across his entire body. None of that stood in comparison to the five, sill open, dark red wounds across his heart. Ares couldn’t take it. He could feel tears running through his fur. Slowly, but surely, the room he was in started to come back to him, he could see Luxa in front of his face, her lips were moving but he couldn’t hear anything she was saying. An angry wave of regret swam over his mind, leaving him shedding even more tears than before. He had led Gregor into that battle, knowing the odds were stacked against him. He could’ve flown faster back to regalia. He could’ve helped him fight the Bane. But he hadn’t. He had let Gregor Campbell die.

Howard.  
It had only been a few hours since that much too young boy had been brought to Regalia. And yet his hands were still covered in his blood, no matter how hard he scrubbed and cleaned. No matter how rough and calloused it made his hands, he couldn’t get it off. They were shaking now, he realised as he stared down at his arms. Why had they let him perform on Gregor, he was not ready, he was not as trained like the others. _They wouldn’t have killed him_. It was only a matter of time before he either passed out or had a panic attack. The former came sooner and his head hit the cool stone of the hospital, dreams of blood, gore and a giant white rat came into view.

Luxa.  
The war was over, Luxa knew that. But sometimes, like right now, it felt like demons were ripping at her flesh, over and over again. Everyone around her seemed fine, cheerful even, they had moved on. She hadn’t. And that was the problem, it’s hard to deal with a great loss even with family and friends supporting you and understanding you. It’s about a million times harder with practically no one. Howard, Aurora, Vikus, they had mourned but they had moved on, she really only had Ares, who knew exactly what she was feeling. But Ares couldn’t be there all the time, she had to learn to deal with it on her own. If only she could talk to Gregor’s family, maybe they could help each other heal. But she knew that was a fantasy, it could never happen. Luxa could dream though, and she would.


End file.
